Field
Apparatuses and methods of the disclosure relate to a terminal device and a method for protecting information thereof, and for example, to a terminal device and a method for protecting information thereof capable of easily managing an access right of an application to the information stored in the terminal device.
Description of Related Art
With the development of electronic technologies, a user may receive various functions through terminal devices such as a smart phone. A user may receive more various functions by downloading and installing applications as well as functions embedded in a terminal device itself.
As such, specific applications downloaded and used request a right to access the information stored in the terminal device or collect the information. For example, a navigation application requests a right to access information on a position of a user and a phone application requests a right to access contact information stored in the terminal device. Whether to agree on the information access right may be made at the time of installation of applications. However, most users do not look around whether to agree on the information access right very carefully at the time of the installation of the applications.
However, some applications may request too many access rights to information independent of services and may maliciously collect information on which a user does not agree.
Therefore, a user is exposed to a risk of a leak of personal information stored in the terminal device in spite of himself/herself while he/she uses applications.